


A Romantic Retreat

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Just Married, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: They’re on their honeymoon, fleeing the Crown City for a restful retreat in beautiful Galdin Quay. Where the food is divine, the stars are endless, and at long last, Ignis has Noctis all too himself.





	A Romantic Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaptain/gifts).



> For the Ignoct New Year's Gift Exchange! I was assigned [yaoiscums](http://yaoiscums.tumblr.com/), who wanted a honeymoon in Galdin Quay. Enjoy!

“Welcome to Galdin Quay!”

The bowing took Ignis by surprise, certain that the greeter must have recognized Noctis as the Crown Prince of Lucis for him to fold into that familiar, supplicating gesture. He prepared himself for the onslaught of questions that were sure to follow, catered specifically towards ensuring that the care of royalty superseded the comforts of commoners already enjoying their reserved seats throughout the restaurant. He was ready for a row of smartly dressed waiters to pour out from every doorway like an army of ants to tackle the Prince’s every need. He was waiting for the cameras to come out once the tourists caught on, silently saying farewell to his delusions of privacy as he envisioned the blinding bulbs of cellphone flashes.

Ignis was writing the eulogy for his honeymoon in his head already, watching it be trampled to death under the heavy boots of fame – an accessory Noctis had never fit into, nor had any interest in trying on. He was ready to be disappointed, ready to lose Noct to the swarm before he could have the chance to settle and savor the idea of calling him his husband; of finally having him all to himself.

It took Ignis a whole of two seconds to have this panic attack, then slam the door in its face when he realized the greeter was bowing to _every_ guest at Galdin Quay. Not just them.

“Welcome to Galdin Quay!” A hand to the chest, a slope of the neck, rise, smile, and repeat. “Welcome to Galdin Quay!”

The perfect monotony of the pattern was almost eerie, like watching a recording run on repeat. But it was a relief to realize that they weren’t recognized – that they were only being afforded the same courtesy as everyone else.

“Specs?”

Noctis was halfway to check-in before he noted the faintly ill expression on Ignis’s face. Ignis shook himself out of it and forced on a smile, trying not to seek out recognition on the faces of every stranger they passed between the front entrance and the hotel receptionist.

“You know, a groom’s typically supposed to get cold feet before the _wedding_. Not before the honeymoon,” Noctis teased, linking his fingers through Iggy’s like he was afraid he might lose him if Noct didn’t hold on tight.

Ignis sighed, trying – and failing – not to let his embarrassment show. He covered it with a kiss to Noct’s hand, interlocked with his. “As if I would ever have a reason to run away from you. Besides, if the wedding planning didn’t chase me off, nothing will.”

“Please,” Noctis snorted. “You live for event planning. Thought you were more in love with the caterers than you were with me for a while there.”

“Speaking of…” Ignis couldn’t help but be entranced by the aromas enclosed within the circular chef’s station in the middle of the restaurant. “Fancy sitting down for dinner once we’ve checked in?”

“Man, Iggy. You really are the one. Read my mind and everything.”

“More like heard your stomach.”

They’d arrived late in the day to avoid the daytime crowds, reducing the risk of being recognized while under the cover of dusk. Not that the risk was particularly high to begin with. Given Insomnia’s isolation from greater Lucis, as well as the country folk’s standard utility for information being radio rather than video, anonymity was surprisingly easy to keep while on the road. Nevertheless, they were careful, signing into the Quayside Cradle under aliases and carrying in their luggage rather than letting Noctis tuck it all away in his armiger so he didn’t have to haul it up the boardwalk himself like he wanted to.

Daylight sunk behind the curve of the quay, leaving a shadow of rosy light for the gathering nightfall to enshroud by the time the two of them had settled. The stars spilled their pale silver light above Angelgard, growing brighter and bluer as the night grew blacker. Ignis put in their dinner order with the chef while Noctis claimed one of the round tables overlooking the limpid bay and its school of glowing barrelfish, idling beneath the pier.

The reflection of the water, a luminous blue beneath the resort’s lanterns, laced across Noct’s face as he leaned over the back of his seat, grinning as he breathed in the silent, salty sea air. He loved the sea, Ignis always remembered that. He hadn’t been able to see it since before his accident, more than twelve years ago. Ignis had wanted to give him something he loved for his honeymoon, in return for giving Ignis everything he loved in the form of their marriage vows.

He was so busy musing over the indigo lines of water-light drifting over Noct’s face that the chef had to tell him twice that his order was ready. Ignis quickly picked up the plates and took them to the table, half to escape the embarrassment of his own absent-mindedness, and more to return to Noct’s side – where he would always remain.

“ _Six_ , that smells good!” Noctis gasped, licking his lips before the plate had even hit the table.

“One Galdin Gratin for you, one Sea’s Bounty Risotto for me,” Ignis declared, like one of the over-enthusiastic waiters, presenting the dishes with just as much exaggerated flourish.

It made Noctis smile – though Ignis couldn’t recall him ever having stopped since the “I do”s. It turned from charmed to reverent in one scoop of oyster meat and melted cheese, Noctis moaning in sweet, seafood satisfaction.

“Worth the price, I take it,” Ignis chuckled.

“It’s our honeymoon, Specs. No expense is too great.”

He supposed when it was the King of Lucis himself paying for the trip, that was entirely too true. Still, Ignis enjoyed marginally less guilt paired with his risotto for it being the least expensive item on the menu – though thirteen hundred gil for a pile of rice he could probably make for half that price still weighed on his proverbial wallet.

It was an extremely tasty pile of rice, though. On an extremely beautiful, crystal clear night, with an exceptionally beautiful prince, charming him with his smile. Well worth the gil.

“Shall we retire for the evening after this?” Ignis asked, once he was nearing the bottom of his dish.

“In a hurry to put the honeymoon suite to good use?”

“You’re the one who ordered oysters.”

Noct’s smile turned into an impish little smirk, savoring another forkful of meat. He nodded towards the boardwalk. “The beach doesn’t close. What do you say we go walk off dinner?”

“Noct, I’m not sure that’s safe…”

“We won’t go far. There’s a haven further down the beach, look, you can see it from here.” A thin whorl of blue smoke marked the darkness just beyond the little fishing dock, cutting out from the beach. “And between the two of us? We can handle trouble if it comes.”

“Being mauled by daemons isn’t quite my idea of romantic,” Ignis huffed.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll ask the nice lady who cooked us dinner if there’s anything we need to watch out for. But it’ll be fun! Romantic! Your idea of romantic, promise.”

Noctis finished cleaning out the last of his oyster shells, then sidled out of the booth to flag down the tipster. Ignis sighed into his empty dish, probing the void of the armiger for the hilts of his daggers just in case he should need them. While reports of daemons had considerably lessened since the Empire’s withdrawal from Lucis, growing up with as many warnings as he did about the kingdom outside of Insomnia was hard to brush off.

He left the resort prepared, as he’d left Insomnia prepared, ready to protect Noctis from any threat, whether it be innocuous fanatics or lethal monsters. But when Noctis took his hand along the boardwalk and tugged him out onto the soft white sands with that smile in the indigo darkness, Ignis found it harder and harder to concentrate on keeping his defenses up.

This was his honeymoon – he kept having to remind himself of that, as if he still didn’t quite believe it – and he was allowed to be a little defenseless. At least to Noct. And the beach was so tranquil under nightfall, silent save for the rhythmic whispers of the water. It was hard walking across sand after spending their whole lives on hard blacktop, stumbling against each other like two giggling drunks leaving the bar after midnight.

He felt safer – and considerably sturdier – once they climbed the warm rocks of Lachyrte Haven. Noctis sat down along the edge and pulled Ignis down with him.

“See?” he said, pointing overhead. “Your kind of romantic. And mine.”

The stars were a bright carpet of blue above them, unhidden by billboards or street lights or any of the streaking headlights of the city. The world was wide and quiet around them, and Ignis felt so small within its vastness than he did in the narrow order of Insomnia. He squeezed Noct’s hand on the stone, anchoring himself back to earth. The freedom and fascination he felt with looking at the stars had only ever been mimicked when he looked into Noct’s eyes, the same twinkling blue that enchanted Ignis from the sky.

Warm lips pressed against his cheek, catching Ignis by surprise and coaxing him out of his reverie. Noctis smiled at him in the dark, skin touched cerulean in the light of the sea and the stars.

“Still a honeymoon, Specs,” he said when Ignis looked so surprised. “Still married. I get to kiss you as much as I want.”

“Did you really need to risk daemon mutilation for that?” Ignis teased.

“To get you all to myself? With a view like this? I’d risk it all.”

“You’ll make a helicopter husband out of me, you know. Worrying about all your risk taking.”

“Least I know you’ll always be close.”

Ignis smiled. “That was the idea.”

He looped an arm around Noctis – his husband, on his honeymoon, he still couldn’t believe it. He dipped his head to the side to rest in Noct’s soft fronds of midnight hair. Ignis reached down to take his hand, linking together the silver rings which bound them together. Though they’d been bonded long before that. And whether they wore the rings or not, always would be.


End file.
